Untold Secrets
by It's-whatever-dude
Summary: Chloe Beale starts at a new school. She expects it to as any other high school would, but when she meet a particular brunette with a secret, will she still want everything to be normal or will she want to find more about her. (Onging)


_I awake in the middle of the night due to a sound at my door. "Show yourself" I state, teeth bearing._

 _When I don't hear a sound I get up, grabbing the butterfly knife on my nightstand._

 _I walk up to the door, knife in hand, ready to attack whoever woke me._

 _I hear a noise behind me. I spin quickly on my heels, holding out the knife toward the neck of the intruder._

 _I see Stacie standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want Stace" I groan, throwing the knife back onto the nightstand._

 _"It's time for us to leave," she states. She sauntered over to me, "people are starting to notice how we aren't aging like they do."_

 _I sigh, knowing that rumors have been roaming around the town. I run around my room, packing my bags as quickly as I can. "Have you informed Jesse and Emily" I ask as I finish packing my last drawer._

 _"I have told Emily and asked her to send the message to Jesse" Stacie said, walking toward the door. I run in front of her, stopping her in her tracks._

 _"Where are when heading, when, and for how long" I ask, not getting the details earlier._

 _"We leave for Georgia first thing in the morning, and hopefully until we graduate College" she says, walking around me and out of my room._

 _I run my hand through my hair. Fuck, I was really starting to like Washington._

* * *

2 years later….

I wake up in the morning later than I anticipated. Starting at a new school is newer good, especially if it's in the middle of November.

I get up and go get dressed. I decide on wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a cute red plaid scarf, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown boots.

I head downstairs for breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen and find a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table. I sit down and get ready to eat when I hear my step-dad honk the car. I groan as I scarf the food as fast as I could, running out of the front door.

We drive to school in silence. Me and Jim never really get along much, we normally keep to ourselves.

We arrive to the school and jump out of the car before he could ask me any questions.

I try to walk into the school as discreetly as I can but I can already feel eyes boring into my head.

I head up to the front office and grab my schedule. I see that I have english lit first, so I start to head down the hallway, not knowing where to go.

I run into somebody inevitably due to my eyes never looking up from the ground. I look up to find a tall blonde staring at me. I kneel down to grab her stuff that I dropped. "Thanks," she says, "most people around here would have just walked away."

"No problem.." I stop not knowing her name.

"Aubrey" she adds.

"Hi Aubrey, im Chloe" I say with a smile on my face as I put my hand in front of me.

"Oh, you must be the new girl?" she poses it more as a question rather than a statement, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Great i've been here for what, ten minutes, and i'm already the new girl" I say with a nervous giggle.

"Better than any other name given to girls around here" Aubrey says with a smile, "do you need help finding you class or…"

"Yes, thanks for asking, I was starting to get lost" I plead. I hand her my schedule and she studies it for a couple of seconds.

"Great we have the same classes except for history" she says with a smile, "I'll take you to our first period as we already missed homeroom."

We walk down the hallway towards our class as students start to slowly fill the hallways.

We arrive to the the class on time, thankfully. Aubrey takes a seat near the front next to a tall brunette guys. I look around for a empty seat when I find one in the back. Nobody is sat at this table so I assume it's not taken.

A couple of minutes into the lesson the door opens, revealing a short brunette wearing a flannel.

"Ms. Mitchell, could you at least try to make it on time for my class" the teacher asks.

She just ignores him and strides over to where i'm sitting. She looks me up and down before taking the seat next to me. I watch as she pulls a paper out of her pocket and unwrinkles it. She reads it before balling it back up and throwing it into the trash. She turns to look at me, catching me staring. I look away quickly, blushing lightly.

She chuckles before pulling her phone out, and popping her earbuds into her ears. She looks forward, giving me time to look at her.

I look into her dark blue eyes. Not being able to look away. Those are the darkest shade of blue i've ever seen. I think to myself. A smirk grows on her face.

Her complection definitely gives off an edgy, mysterious vibe.

She gets up from her seat as the bell ring for next period.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by with ease. Before I know it, it's already our lunch period.

I walk into the lunchroom next to Aubrey and sit next to her at the table. She is sat with a guy named Benji and girls that go by Fat Amy and CR.

The lunch room is fairly loud, well that is until a group of four walk in. The lunchroom goes dead silent as they walk in and take a seat at the back of the room.

"Who are they" I ask, pointing to the four of them.

"They," Aubrey points out, "are the Van Peyster family" she says to me.

"Yeah, they are the richest family that goes to this school" Amy adds.

"The family includes Jesse Swanson, the brunette guy. Emily Junk, the shy one. Stacie Conrad, the leggy brunette, and Aubrey's lady friend. And their quiet leader, Beca Mitchell" Benji says as he pops a carrot into his mouth.

"She is not my lady friend, we just talk" Aubrey adds in.

"Talk" CR says with air quotes.

"So the short one is Beca," I ask her, "the one that sat next to me."

"Yeah, that's Beca Mitchell, she rarely talks to anyone besides teachers" CR says, looking over to them. "They are the hottest and richest family in the state probably."

I roll my eyes, getting out of my seat. "You guys are weird, i'm going to go get lu-" I get cut off when I trip over my own footing, probably.

Instead of feeling my head hit the floor, I feel hands on my shoulders and wrapped around my waist. I look up to see dark blue eyes looking down at me. "Woah there, the lunch at this school is not that good" she says with a chuckle.

I feel my cheeks heat up as she pulls me back up to my feet. "Th-Thanks for catching me" I say to her.

"Thanks for being such a great catch" she says with a wink. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She grins, "see you around Chloe" she says as she walk toward the lunch line.

I turn around to see everyone's mouth agape, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE. The whole lunchroom is staring at me.

I take a seat, not being able to stand correctly anymore.

"Did she just talk to you?"

"How did she know your name?"

"Was she flirting with you?"

All these questions get thrown at me by my friends that I don't know which one to answer first.

"Yes. I don't know, and was she?" I ask them, not really knowing the answer.

"She did say your 'such a great catch' didn't she" Aubrey says.

"Yeah but that's like the oldest pick up line in the books" Amy states. CR nods, agreeing with her.

"I don't know," I say, "I need some air." I get up out of my chair and walk out of the cafeteria.

I start walking, not really having a destination in mind.

Im drawn to a sound though, a sound of someone singing.

Im lead to a door with music notes on it. Must be the music room. I open the door and see someone in the corner, playing the piano.

Their voice is so beautiful. I'm not sure what song they are singing. I walk in quietly trying to disturb the person playing.

I turn around to close the door, but when I turn back around I see a person looking down at me.

This person is a tall, leggy, brunette. Her eyes are what seem to be a shade of red? She seems angry for some reason.

She steps forward, making my back hit the door. Before she can take another step forward a hand is placed on her chest, pushing her back a bit. I look over to see a guy.

"Stace, calm down" he tells her. He looks into her eyes, his turn a hazel color as her turn back to a brown color.

"She's the new girl, people would notice" a voice says from the other side of the room.

I move over to see a girl about the same height as Stacie.

Stacie huffs then walks away.

The guy look over at me a smiles. "Sorry for that, Stacie doesn't really like new people," he says, "Im Jesse by the way" he says. Walking toward the other girl. "This is Emily, the crazy one is Stacie, and that one over there, the one who is oblivious to everything, is Beca," he says pointing to everyone, "but you must know us already."

"Yeah she does," Stacie cuts in, "Aubrey is her friend and she can't ever keep our name out of her mouth."

"Like you can't keep hers out of yours" Beca says, looking over at Stacie.

"I don't know what you mean" she says crossing her arms.

"Bullshit, her name is probably not the only part of her you can't keep out of your mouth" Jesse says.

"So you guys are dating" I ask, not really understanding.

"Never" they all say in unison.

"Why" I ask.

"We have our reasons" Emily says to me with a smirk.

I decide not to keep pushing, knowing they are probably not going to tell me anyway.

I hear a noise at the door and I turn around to see Aubrey. I look back to see all four Van Peysters behind me.

"What are you doing here Posen" Beca asks with a harsh tone in her voice.

"I was looking for Chloe, I would have never thought she would be with you guys," she said, staring them down, "have you done anything to her."

"She a wanderer, we were just making sure that she hasn't changed" Jesse says stepping forward.

"Why would she, she's clueless to everything, so don't screw it up like you guys always do" Aubrey spits back.

She takes a step forward to get me but an arm is placed in front of her. Stacie looks her in the eye, whispering something I can't hear.

She looks at me then at Stacie before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Your coming with me Chloe."

I just look around, not knowing what's going on. She pulls me forward and I take one last look back.

I see a sad look on Stacie's face before she shakes it off, turning around.

I get pulled out of the music room, stopping when we turn the corner.

"What the hell was that all about" I whisper to Aubrey.

"I need you to stay away from the Van Peysters, they're not safe people" Aubrey says to me.

"Why, what happened" I quickly ask, becoming curious about this whole situation.

"They aren't who they are. Just promise me you'll try to stray far from them" Aubrey asks. I notice a look in her eyes like Stacie had.

"I-I promise" I say.


End file.
